strife_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Frigost (Alpha)
Animations Click Combo= Click Combo |-| E Ability= Guard |-| Z Ability= Icicle |-| X Ability= Shatter Sword |-| C Ability= Glacier Shield |-| V Ability= Absolute Zero Tips and Trivia * Shatter Sword's animation was changed in update 4.24.15, making Frigost able to have a better chance of hitting enemies with Shatter Sword. * Frigost's weapon name is Chicken Noodle Soup, which is ice in Latin. * Frigost is the default class, which means you have him selected automatically and you will have him if you haven't selected any other class. * Frigost is a reference to a show called wakfu as there is a place there called "Frigost". Strategies * A good skill combo is to use Glacier Shield and hit someone, then use Absolute Zero right next to them. They'll be staggered rendering them helpless against the ultimate. * Use mouse-lock to get better aiming of Glacier Shield. * What makes Shatter Sword so useful is the amount of debuffs it has, and how effective it is against classes who rely on high-damage from either abilities or from standard attacks. * Frigost is a good 2v1 class too, good combo to defeat a team is: make sure they're close to each other, use Glacier Shield on one of them, the second one will not be running, but trying to help his/her friend by hitting you, that's the perfect moment to activate Absolute Zero and then try to hit both of them with Icicle and Shatter Sword, at this point your enemies shouldn't have much health and you're still left with Guard Counter, use it to stun both of them and finish them. * Icicle is basically a 'runner-stopper', as it has the most range out of all of the abilities (regarding Absolute Zero) and has the power to hit three times. * During the final hit of Frigost's basic combo, Frigost takes a step forward. If you jump during the middle of this dash, you can perform short dashes. This tactic can also be used with Glacier Shield to perform a long dash. * To preserve your block, only hold up your shield when they're about to attack and put it down immediately once they are no longer a threat (e.g. they move out of melee range, they're in the middle of a long attack animation that leaves them vulnerable, or they're staggered or stunned.) Weaknesses * Frigost is all around basic when it comes to attack or defense, your best bet is to outlast Frigost as Frigost can deal a lot of damage as well as stun you. However most of Frigost's attacks either make him still or not move him forward at all, easily allowing you to gain range on Frigost, but take notice of Frigost's Guard. * Indirect damage, also known as AoE (area of effect) damage can counter Frigost's Guard ability, as it creates stun to the Frigost and won't stagger you, despite the ability not dealing damage when it is blocked. * Try to stay out of range of Frigost, as Frigost depends on slowing you down to gain better mobility, and most of Frigost's strength comes from melee/standard attacks when Frigost's abilities are in cooldown. If you can, use ranged attacks (also known as kiting) to have the upper hand when fighting a Frigost. * Classes like Sievert that focus on gaining walkspeed buffs to have better mobility may counter Frigost's slow debuffs. * Avoid hitting Frigost when the shield is up, once Frigost brings the shield down, it is a good time to move in to deal damage especially for classes with longer melee range such as Obsidian. Category:Fighter Classes